Fluttershy's Mansion: Nightmare Fluttershy
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Two years pass since Fluttershy started her Ghost Hunting Adventure. She now has Nightmare Moon's powers and has to use in other world. Crossover with Equestria Girls. Book 7
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy's Mansion Nightmare Fluttershy

**Phantom Fan 21: **Well I jump ahead on my Fluttershy's Mansion Stories. I went right to book seven. I plan on doing the others but I want to do this one right now. Again feel free to send me ideas if you have any, this is the intro and what could be a the first Mission.

* * *

It be 2 years since Fluttershy started her Ghost Hunting adventures. Her first adventure started when she won a fake mansion. Her friends were caught by the Ghost of Nightmare Moon. Fluttershy meet a pony name Ghost Studies, a pony that studies ghosts. Fluttershy decide to head into the fake hunted mansion to save her friends and catch Nightmare Moon. Few months later, Fluttershy and her friends were call to Dark Moon Valley by Ghost Studies. There they learn that Luna created the place as Nightmare Moon for ghost to live in. They discover that the Dark Moon, the valley namesake, was broken and Fluttershy went though five mansions to get the pieces and discover that Nightmare Moon return. With all the help of her friends and the Princesses, Fluttershy caught Nightmare Moon and restore the Dark Moon Valley to it normal glory. A few months after that, Nightmare Moon return and came with a friend call King Boo. Seeing that Fluttershy was no match for the two powerful ghost, Ghost Studies try to find help, but learn help come to them.

In another dimension, another Ghost Hunter that was just as easily as Fluttershy, learn of his ghost enemy return and the new partner, The two meet in a mansion that combined their worlds. At first they were scare of each other by turn out to be great partners. Together they caught their Ghostly enemies, and restore their world. Five Months after that, Ghost Studies was reunited with his also team the Ghost Seekers which he name his Ghost Seeker's after. After giving Fluttershy the new Ghost Seeker he build, a new ghost problem arise, the day and night was out of order and could only be control by an hourglass. Fluttershy travel all across Equestria to find a way to change everything back the way it was. Along the way, Fluttershy discover a new power that gave her two new forms call Sun Fluttershy and Moon Fluttershy. Using the new power, Fluttershy discover Nightmare Moon return and was up to her old tricks. Using her new powers Fluttershy caught Nightmare Moon again.

On the first year of Fluttershy ghost hunting adventure, She meet a new ghost name Terror. Nightmare Moon then team up with Fluttershy to stop Terror, also to take over Fluttershy body, that plan fail and Nightmare Moon was allowed to go free after stopping Terror. About Month after that, Fluttershy discover that Nightmare Moon's power lays inside her and surface when Fluttershy looks the moon. Fluttershy once again search all of Equestria for Nightmare Moon to remove the power, but learn that her power could never be removed, because Nightmare Moon was Fluttershy body for to long. Luna was able to reduce the transformation only when a Crescent Moon is show. Fluttershy never went outside if the Crescent Moon out, but on the second year of her Ghost Hunting, she learn that she had to use the power to save another world all together.

* * *

A train pull up at Canerlot castle and seven ponies step out. It been two years since Fluttershy started ghost hunting and during that time Twilight became an Alicorn. Celestia had the Mane Six come to the castle for another meeting, Ghost Studies came along to see the castle again and soon they were all walking towards the castle.

"Well, I been a long time since I see the castle." Ghost Studies said.

"Yeah, the last time you were here, you show off your new Ghost Seeker 7000, the Unicorn model." Twilight said.

"Yes, and it was very help to you and Rarity after Fluttershy give it a test drive." Ghost Studies agree.

"Well, Darling. It wouldn't be a success with out the ghost hunter Fluttershy." Rarity said.

"Now, now, Rarity. Just because Fluttershy is the only Ghost Hunter in Ponyville, doesn't make her a top pony of Equestria." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah, Fluttershy is just awesome when she ghost hunt." Rainbow said.

"Don't forget, she had a great teacher too! Right Ghost Studies?" Pinkie said.

"Oh, oh, oh, Please stop, I getting too much pride for Fluttershy." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy was just ahead, hearing everything her friends were saying. She thought back to two years ago, where she started her ghostly adventures. She change a lot during that time. She still easily scare but face it with bravely. She turn back to her friends and smile, they too had their share of Ghosts and Ghost Hunting. Fluttershy then crash into pony because she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Oh, excurse me." Fluttershy said and up to see and stallion that was yellow like her but with a teal mane and tail and had blue eyes.

"No, no, it was my mistake. I was looking where I was going." He said.

"Oh, please, I wasn't looking ether." Fluttershy said.

The stallion look at Fluttershy before his face show a surprise look.

"Hey! I know you! You're Fluttershy, the Ghost Pony Hunter of Ponyville." He said.

"Um, yes. But Fluttershy will do." She said shyly.

"Well welcome to Canerlot. I know you been here many times but you were barely notice." He said.

"Oh." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Hey, Cheer up! I need to get going. I see you later." He said and walk away.

After her friends caught up Twilight ask, "Who was that?"

"Um, he didn't say. But he knew who I was." Fluttershy said.

"Must be a fan of yours." Rainbow said.

"He not like the other fans I seen." Fluttershy said.

"Well, can talk about this later, let head to the castle." Ghost Studies said.

Everypony nods and head right for the castle.

* * *

As soon as they step in, horns blew and Twilight step forward. Her friends follow and bow at the site of Celestia and Luna.

"Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her Friends." Flash Sentry said.

"Welcome all of you, and you too Ghost Studies." Celestia said.

"It good to be back." Ghost Studies said.

"Tell us, what bring you here this time? Another Ghost Seeker?" Luna ask.

"No not this time, although I am working on the next more that will be use for Alicorns but it going to take a while." Ghost Studies answer.

"Here for the visit this, I see." Celestia said.

Twilight could stop look at Flash but was able to snap out of it. She turn to Celestia and said, "Canerlot be busier than ever."

"Yes, today mark the second year that Fluttershy started to Ghost Hunt." Celestia said.

"And to think, that she stared right before Nightmare Night." Luna added.

"Well, that true." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy was quiet. They are getting ready for the day that Fluttershy started her ghost hunting? That was a surprise. Still she knew it was to help all ponies understand that she did dangerous thing that most would not do or give up on doing. She had caught the Ghost Nightmare Moon four times and let her go twice.

"We do have lots to talk about, but it can wait. I prepare rooms for all of you. Get some rest and will make plans after that." Celestia said.

"Was does this look familiar?", Twilight ask, "Oh yeah! This is just like when Sunset Shimmer stole my crown."

Celestia laugh.

"Yes that is true, but we don't have to worry about that this time." She said.

They all head for their rooms and ready themselves.

* * *

Fluttershy open her bag and put her stuff in the drawers before pull out the Ghost Looker. She flip it open and look at it.

"See you brought it." Ghost Studies said standing by the door.

Fluttershy jump and turn around. She caught her breath and said, "Ghost Studies, you scare me."

"Sorry about that my dear, I even brought the Ghost Seeker 5000 with me." He said and held it out.

"Thanks Ghost Studies." Fluttershy said and put it on.

After standing on her back hooves, Fluttershy turn to the mirror and sign.

"What the matter?" Ghost Studies ask.

"It noting, just think about what has happen these pass two years." Fluttershy said.

"Hm-mm", Ghost Studies nods, "I understand. But remember Fluttershy. You choose to do this for your friends, and it was a wise choice."

Fluttershy smile and nod. She remove the Ghost Seeker and turn to him and said, "Let go meet up with the others.

"Agree." Ghost Studies nods back and the both left the room.

Unknowing that a dark blue mist enter the room and follow them.

* * *

All the ponies sat at the table with some food as Fluttershy felt strange.

"Are you well, Lady Fluttershy?" Luna ask.

"I think so." Fluttershy said and shook her head.

Luna wonder what was up but had to wait because Celestia spoke up.

"We are here to welcome Fluttershy second year of Ghost Hunting. As you all know, Luna's evil self has return as a ghost and was stop by Fluttershy six times, with only four captors and two releases." Celestia said.

Fluttershy blush at the thought of her catching Nightmare Moon. She told why she let Nightmare Moon the first time, but only told Luna the reason why the second time.

"And tomorrow is Nightmare Night, we will enjoy this evening with our friends." Celestia said again.

"Princess.", A pony spoke up, "What are her reasons for letting Nightmare Moon go two times?"

"I know the first reason. Nightmare Moon help Fluttershy stop a powerful ghost and was free to go because of it, I not sure of the second reason." Celestia answer.

"What your second reason?" The pony ask Fluttershy.

"Lady Fluttershy only told me why and I agree not to tell." Luna spoke up.

Everypony look at Luna in surprise. Before anypony could ask Fluttershy grab her head. Her friends new it was a sign of Nightmare Moon's power inside of her.

"Fluttershy, what wrong? Is the moon out?" Rainbow ask.

"No, I think Nightmare Moon is here right now." She said.

"HAHAHA, So you notice. Guess I do make my powers act up." Said voice they all knew.

They look up and saw Nightmare Moon floating above them.

"Fluttershy! Go get your Ghost Seeker! "Ghost Studies said as he and the Mane Six got ready.

Before Fluttershy could move, the power in her acting up again.

"AGH!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Fluttershy!" Her friends shouted.

Luna was there quick with her horn glowing to stop the sudden increase of power. She was able stop it but Nightmare Moon laugh.

"The reason why she let me go the second time is because I can not undone my power from her." She said.

"But I was able to reduce to limit of the transformation so she won't change every night!" Luna said to her evil self.

"Hee, even so. Not even you can stop me this time Luna." Nightmare Moon said.

"Huh?" Everypony ask.

"I'm leaving Equestria for good." She said.

Luna didn't trust her evil self one bit.

"But to get away won't be easy, that why I brought something for you all to see how I'll leave." Nightmare Moon and made a mirror appear.

Only the Mane Six and the Princesses knew what it was. It was the same mirror Twilight went though to get the Element of Magic back.

"NO! NIGHTMARE MOON DON'T!" Twilight yell.

"Ah, so you know about this mirror. Then try to stop me!" Nightmare shouted and enter it casing the mirror to drop.

Celestia was quick to grab it with her magic and set it down.

Twilight turn to Celestia and said, "We got to stop her! That the same mirror I went though to get my crown back!"

"I know, this time, all of us will go." Celestia said knowing how much trouble the other world was in.

"No Sister!", Luna said, "You know that we'll upset the balance if we all go!"

Celestia stop. She knew Luna was right. She turn to Twilight and said, "You know other world better than any of us. You must stop her."

"No sister, "Luna said again help Fluttershy up, "We should send the only pony that is able to beat my evil self."

"Wait you mean...?" Rarity ask.

"Yes, we must send in Fluttershy." Luna answer.

Fluttershy look at Luna in surprise. She going after Nightmare Moon, in a another world she never been to? Twilight walk up and notices Fluttershy's face.

"Fluttershy, I don't have any disagreements with Luna. You are the only one that can stop Nightmare Moon. The other world has no way of fighting back and I would like to go, but I still haven't gotten use to Ghost Hunting like you." She said.

Fluttershy look at the ground, she was sure if she should, but another world was in trouble and she was the only one that can stop Nightmare Moon. Fluttershy look up and nods.

"I'll do it." Fluttershy said.

"Good! Here, your Ghost Seeker and Looker. I don't know if we are able to stay in contract with you in that other world but, We'll try." Ghost Studies handing her ghost items.

Fluttershy place on the Ghost Seeker and set her Ghost Looker in her saddlebags. Before heading in the mirror Twilight spoke up.

"Fluttershy, once you go though the mirror, please notices that your looks change. You won't have your wings and you won't look like a pony." She said.

"Yeah, I remember what you told me.", Fluttershy said, "I just hope the other me doesn't freak out, I know I would."

"Good Luck Fluttershy." Celestia said.

"Fluttershy, you have until the Moon reach it highest peak before the portal closes. Then you have to wait another 30 Moons for it to open again. You have one week." Luna warn her.

"Su..sure." Fluttershy said meekly and step up to the mirror.

Fluttershy look a little uneasy but took a breath and step in. They others knew they had to wait for now and test Fluttershy.

* * *

Fluttershy was spin around as she was sent though the mirror and it stop as soon as it started. She open her eyes to see the Ghost Seeker on the ground in for of her. She shook her head and reach for it, only to stop when she saw her hooves were now hands like Twilight told her. She stood up and saw she was now dressed like this world Fluttershy. Her tail was gone and her wings as well. Fluttershy took a breath stopping herself from freaking out. She pick up the Ghost Seeker and saw her bag next to it. Instead of a backpack, it was a handbag.

Fluttershy place both of them on her back and took out her Ghost Looker. She open the map and saw that the building in front of her was in it. Fluttershy place the Ghost Look in her new handbag and walk up to the door. She open it and peek in.

"Hello?" She said and pull out her flashlight that she also brought.

The place was dark and she look around. She remember Twilight telling her that this place was call a school. She also guess that she came at night-time, if Nightmare Moon didn't make it night forever already. Fluttershy walk forward before hearing something. She turn to the sound with her flashlight on and saw noting. She turn away and walk on.

She soon came to a door and try to open it but fond it lock.

"Hm, just I got to find the key." Fluttershy said to herself and walk on.

She came to a window and look out it. Fluttershy saw a person that look like Flash tie up to the pole and there where Shadowbolts next to him. Like Fluttershy they too change, their wings were gone and they now had legs. Like Fluttershy, they too had hands. They still were the same suits so Fluttershy couldn't see their real faces. She move away think on how she was going to get out there.

Then she felt Nightmare Moon's power act up in her and grab her head. Once it stop she look up to see that a crest had appear out of nowhere. She walk up and open it. Instead was a key and she grab it. She then open the Ghost Looker and saw where it goes. Fluttershy follow the map and fond the door.

She unlock it and watch as the key disappear. She then step out onto a soccer field. The three Shadowbolts didn't notices her as the talk along themselves.

"So, did you hear? The Queen has added a new member to the Shadowbolts." One said.

"Yeah! I heard that it a girl." The second said as well.

"That good, there needs to be more females Shadowbolts." The third agree.

"I heard she use to be like that pony that we can easily easy, but The queen train her to be a powerful Shadowbolt." The First said again.

"Yeah, one the night latest forever here, we can go back to Equestria and take it over too." The second said with an evil smile.

"SHHH! Don't say the plan out loud you dunce!" The First said angrily.

"Yeah! We don't what these thing trying to stop us!" The third agree.

"I will stop you!" Fluttershy said as she step out.

"What in the...!" The first said.

"How did you get here!" The second yell.

"That for me to know and for you to never find out!" Fluttershy said as she ready her Bright Flash.

"Grrr, we must inform the Queen! Let give her some ghost to deal with!" The second said and they disappear.

Fluttershy look around waited for the ghost to come out, She soon heard a dark crack laugh. She turn to see a black ghost with red lines all over it body and a heart shape on it crest.

"DARK HEARTS!" Fluttershy shouted as she remember these dangerous ghost.

Two more join the Dark Heart and they started their attacks. Fluttershy knew that without the Sun-Moon Medallion she was going to have a hard time with this ghosts. Still she ready herself.

The first Dark Heart try to reach for her and she jump back. She knew if they touch her, they can drain her energy and take her heart. She couldn't let that happen. Fluttershy release the Bright Flash she still had store, and stun the Dark Heart in front of her. The Dark Heart try to escape but the Ghost Seeker 5000, was just as Strong as the Ghost Seeker 7000. It was caught with out Fluttershy yanking back. She smile. She still has it.

Fluttershy look up and sat the last two Dark Heart Ghosts fly towards her. Fluttershy jump to the side and let out another Bright Flash that stun both of them. Fluttershy suck them up with ease as well.

"Wow, I thought the Ghost Seeker 5000, was going to be weaker than the Ghost Seeker 7000, but I guess not." She said before turning to Flash who was watching the whole fight.

"You not the Fluttershy we know are you?" He ask.

"No, but I am a friend of Twilight." She said as she untie him as the best she can with her new hands.

Soon the ropes fell and Flash rub his wrists. He turn and said, "I didn't know that vacuum can catch ghosts."

"I'm not sure if he's here too, but Ghost Studies was the one to build this that way." Fluttershy said.

"Hm? Ghost Studies? Never heard of that name." Flash said.

"I thought not." Fluttershy said.

"Well we better get to the others, I don't want to anymore ghost to show up." Flash said.

Fluttershy nods and before moving on, a green crest appear. Fluttershy open it to find bits inside.

_'Bits? Here?'_ She thought before catching up with Flash.

* * *

It did take long before they reach the same door that Fluttershy first try. He knock on it and heard, "Come in Flash."

Fluttershy eyes widen when she heard the voice. She follow Flash in and saw Celestia and Luna in this world forms.

_'Remember Fluttershy this is a different world. They aren't the same of your friends.' _Fluttershy remind herself.

"I'm glad to see that you got away unharm, Flash Sentry." Luna said.

"I couldn't have gotten with out Fluttershy help." He said and move out of the way to show her.

Celestia and Luna was highly surprise to see Fluttershy. Fluttershy hind herself behind her hair and said meekly, "Hello." Then was jump by a Pink blur.

"Yay! Fluttershy back." The girl said.

"Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy ask.

"Dud! Of course it me." Pinkie said.

"Hold it there, Sugar cube. Did you notices what she wearing?" said another voice she knew.

Pinkie look and saw her handbag and the Ghost Seeker.

"Yeah, Hey, Fluttershy! What with the vacuum?" She ask.

"Well...um...I..." Fluttershy try to find the right words but Flash spoke up for her.

"She not the Fluttershy we know. She must be that other Fluttershy that Twilight knows.

Pinkie jump off as Fluttershy stood up and nods.

"I really don't believe, how can she be the Twilight's Fluttershy, if she is our Fluttershy." Said a third voice she knew.

"Well, I can Ghost Hunt, Rarity." Fluttershy said.

Rarity look at her. The rest step up and Rainbow look Fluttershy over.

"I don't see how a vacuum can catch ghosts. In movies yeah, but this thing? No way." She said.

"I seen what it did, after those three strange dress people left when Fluttershy show up, three black creatures appears and she caught them by flashing a bright light and then sucking them up." Flash said.

"Shadowbolts." Fluttershy said casing them to turn to her.

The strange dress people are call Shadowbolts Ghosts. I deal with them in the past and those black creatures are call Dark Hearts." Fluttershy said meekly.

"What do they do?" Luna ask.

"Shadowbolts Ghost, all was change what they do so it hard to tell, but Dark Hearts are different. If they touch you the can drain your energy and then they take your heart." Fluttershy explain for the two years she be Ghost Hunting.

Everypony was shock on what they heard.

"And you can catch them in that Vacuum?" Rarity ask.

Fluttershy nods and soon heard her Ghost Looker theme play. She jump and started to search her new handbag.

"What in tarnation was that?" Apple Jack ask.

"Don't worry, it just my Ghost Looker, Hello?" Fluttershy said and pull it out and answer it.

Fzzzz, "Fluttershy!" Fzz, come in Fluttershy." Ghost Studies voice spoke thought the Ghost Looker.

"I can read you Ghost Studies." Fluttershy said.

"Good," Fzzz, "We were starting" Fzzz, "To get worry." Ghost Studies said again.

"Ghost Studies, I have bad news. The Shadowbolts Ghost are here and so are that Dark Hearts." Fluttershy said.

Fzzzz "WHAT!" Ghost Studies shouted.

"What about my evil self?" Luna ask.

"No luck yet, I keep looking Princess Luna." Fluttershy answer.

"Good, We wait for" Fzzz, "Oh blast it!" Ghost Studies try to said but was cut off.

Fluttershy shrug and put the Ghost Looker away before looking up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" She ask.

"You really are Twilight's Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy nods before Luna step up.

"I heard you say _Princess _Luna, so that means there another me in the world your from?" She ask.

"Yes, in Equestria there are pony forms of all of you." Fluttershy said before her head started to hurt.

"That is true and I'm very surprise to see that you follow me here, Scary shy." said a dark voice that almost sounds like Luna.

They all look up to see a women, dress like Luna, only darker clothes. Her legs, feet's, arms, hands, crest, and head was cover in armor with the Moon on her crest. Only Fluttershy knew who she was.

"The Ghost of Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy said as she try to get out her hose and juggle with it a bit.

"I see you have change too Fluttershy.", Nightmare Moon said, "You look just like the other Fluttershy that I caught."

Fluttershy eyes widen. That why the others didn't believe that the Ghost Seeker could catch ghost. They thought she was this world Fluttershy that escape from Nightmare Moon.

"What did you do with the other me?" Fluttershy ask.

"Why don't you look behind you?" Nightmare Moon said.

Fluttershy turn and was met with a glove fist that punch here away. She look up to see a Shadowbolt with her hair color and style. Fluttershy knew that was the Fluttershy of this world. Nightmare Moon had made her into a Shadowbolt. Luckily Nightmare Moon's power heal her hurt cheek.

"Now, Now Night Shy. Save your strength, you still training." Nightmare Moon said.

"Night Shy?" Fluttershy said as she stood up.

"Yes, she was easily scare, but I been training her to be brave." Nightmare Moon said.

Fluttershy look at Night Shy. She knew better.

"Taking this worlds Fluttershy for your pawn? I have to say that low, ever for you." Fluttershy said surprising the others.

"HAHAHA! Pawn? You must be mistaken. She come to me. As much as we like to say, we have to be going. Stuff to do after all." Nightmare Moon said and disappear.

Night Shy and Fluttershy look at each other then Night Shy disappear as well.

Fluttershy look up and close her eyes. Her Nightmare Moon's powers did indeed act up when looking at Night Shy. Nightmare Moon was even weaker. She will save this world Fluttershy and stop Nightmare Moon, no matter how scare she is.

* * *

That all for now. Next chapter, Fluttershy will look at the moon for the intro boss. I call this Nightmare Fluttershy because Fluttershy will fight every boss as her. And know this, because Nightmare Moon's powers has be in her since their team up, Fluttershy know what signs show up. Like if her head hurts Nightmare, Moon is close by. I didn't think of others but I did tell that it can even heal Fluttershy faster then normal. Something Nightmare Moon herself can't do. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy's Mansion Nightmare Fluttershy

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the next chapter, This is the intro boss and the time Fluttershy become Nightmare Fluttershy. Because she human in this, the two forms are going to look different but over all just like of Fluttershy Nightmare Moon form as a pony which will also up after I get back in order.

* * *

"Fluttershy? Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow voice call out.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Fluttershy said blushing.

"Who were those two? And what do you mean that girl was being use?" Rarity ask.

"The tall women you saw was the Ghost of Nightmare Moon. The same ghost I been hunting for the pass two years." Fluttershy said.

"Why does she look like Vice-Principal Luna?" Pinkie ask.

"Vice-Principal?", Fluttershy ask before shaking her head, "Well that because she is Luna."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"A long time ago, We had two princesses, Celestia and Luna. Luna grew angry on how everypony play during the day and slept though the night. Celestia try to reason with her but the darkness in her heart turn her into Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia was able to banish her to the moon. A 1,000 years later, Twilight learn about the return and try to warn everypony, but we were getting ready to see Celestia rise the sun and never thought about her return. And once she did, only Twilight knew. We went after her and was able to free Luna, but we didn't know Nightmare Moon return again until I got a letter saying I won a free mansion." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, wait, You won a free mansion?" Rainbow cut her off.

Fluttershy nods and continue, "I don't remember entering anything to win one. That when my ghost hunting started. I have caught Nightmare four time, but let her go twice."

"Why?" Rarity ask.

"Well, the first time was because she help me." Fluttershy said.

"HELP YOU!" Everyone shouted.

"And I really don't what to tell you the second reason now. But about that Shadowbolt you saw earlier, that was your Fluttershy under a spell from Nightmare Moon, which is low even for her." Fluttershy said.

"I don't believe it." Apple Jack said.

"Um...You just saw it, I mean if that all right with you." Fluttershy said meekly.

"I know Sugar Cube, it just hard to believe that there two Fluttershy's now." Apple Jack explain.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure this out later, but we better get out of here." Fluttershy said.

"Huh? Why that?" Rainbow ask.

"If Nightmare Moon can get in here than other ghosts can too. I'm the only one that can stand up to them and being here is not a safe idea right now." Fluttershy said.

"She right.", Principal Celestia agree, "If we are dealing with real ghost, then it best to leave this school until it is safe again."

The others nods and turn to Fluttershy.

"We agree, it not safe, we shall head for the exit." Luna said.

"Ok, stick close. I think Nightmare Moon is going to try and stop us." Fluttershy said as she held up her flashlight.

After checking to see of it was clear, the group move out and started their way out of the school. Fluttershy light the way with her flashlight and check ever where to make sure ghosts don't surprise them. After a while Rarity spoke up.

"I be wondering darling, Why do you carry that vacuum?" She ask.

"This is the Ghost Seeker 5000, the Pegasus model. It name that because I'm really a pegasus. It the only thing that the Shadowbolts and Nightmare Moon fear." Fluttershy answer.

"They are scared of a vacuum? HA!" Rainbow laugh.

They walk on until they reach the entrance of the school. Then black flames appear at the doors and then behind Fluttershy cutting her off from her friends. Pinkie was about to touch it when Fluttershy shouted, "Pinkie! Don't touch that! You be burned and it will never stop until you burn away!"

Pinkie pull her hand back and ask, "Then how are we going to get pass this?"

"From my time hunting ghosts, it won't drop until I catch all the ghosts." Fluttershy answer.

"Then get 'catching'!" Rainbow said wanting to get out before it got worse.

Fluttershy turn and saw three Dark Hearts appear out of the black flame and ready her Ghost Seeker. The Dark Hearts floated to Fluttershy as she charge her Bright Flash. She was able to stun one and catch it and got ready to stun the next one when she felt something on her shoulder. She felt her energy drain as a Dark Heart got behind her. Without anyone to help, it look like Fluttershy was done for, that is if her Nightmare powers didn't kick in to save her.

A fade image of a giant yellow wing appear out of Fluttershy back and push the Dark Heart off her. Fluttershy almost fell over but recover and shun both Dark Hearts before they got close. She caught them and took a quick breather. Then three more appear, Fluttershy didn't waste time and quickly stun the three ghost before even getting close to her. Then three more appear but this time the lines were white.

"Crystal Dark Hearts!" Fluttershy shouted.

Fluttershy then that they were stronger and faster than normal Dark Hearts. Before she could charge her Bright Flash, one of was able to get behind her. Fluttershy once again felt her energy get drain again, this time the other two touch her as well. Fluttershy knee to the ground, it look like she was really done for. But deep in Fluttershy, a spark remain. It didn't want to be touch, then Nightmare Moon's power surround it and push the darkness back.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Her Friends shouted fearing for her.

Then black rays shine though the Crystal Dark Hearts before they were blown away. Fluttershy let out a powerful shout as an image of Nightmare Moon hover over her. The Dark Crystal Hearts fade into noting as the power fade as well. The black flames disappear and Fluttershy knee back to the ground.

_'My Nightmare Moon powers save me?' _Fluttershy thought before she was help up.

"Gezz, don't scare use like that. We thought you were a goner." Rainbow said.

"I'm sorry girls, I haven't seen Crystal Dark Hearts in a really long time." Fluttershy said as she shook her head.

"When we get out of here, you'll have to tells about the ghosts you face." Apple Jack said.

Fluttershy nods and they all walk outside. They didn't get far before a magic ball hit the ground in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!" The others shouted.

Fluttershy look up to see Sunset Shimmer but in her demon look, like the time she had Twilight's crown. Fluttershy grab her crest. Another sign of her Nightmare Powers, this one was the sign of somepony under a spell. Luna saw and ask, "Are you well Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, Just another one of Nightmare Moon spells." Fluttershy said knowing she has to deal with it.

"HAHAHA! Nightmare Moon? Never heard of her." Sunset said.

Fluttershy step up and said, "I'll handle her."

Sunset look at Fluttershy and laugh, "You?! HA! You are they most easily person to pick on."

"Maybe the old me, but I won't be easily scare even since I been ghost hunting for two years!" Fluttershy said and ready herself for the fight.

"HA! Try all you what, You can't stop me!" Sunset said before floated down to Fluttershy level.

The scene spin around them and Sunset Shimmer let her hair flicker in flames before saying, "You are weak! No wonder all your best friends are stray animals."

**Demon Sunset Shimmer**

Fluttershy charge her Bright Flash and roll out the way of Sunset charge. Fluttershy turn and let it out blinding Sunset. Sunset cover her eyes and Fluttershy try to suck her up, but discover that she couldn't. Fluttershy was surprise. Did Nightmare Moon plan ahead and fond a way to stop her from catching Ghosts? She didn't have time to think about it as a magic ball was shot at her.

"HAHA! You can't stop me!" Sunset said and disappear.

Fluttershy remain calm. It not the first time this has happen. She shine her Dark-Light and follow the trail of Sunset Shimmer. She soon fond here and She appear surprise.

"WHAT?!" She said looking at her hands.

"Did Fluttershy shine a rainbow and made Sunset Shimmer appear?", Rainbow ask, "If she did then that was AWESOME!"

"Grrr, you...!" Sunset started to say but was blind again.

Fluttershy try to suck her up again but still noting was working. Fluttershy jump back as Sunset threw another magic ball. Sunset was tired of this. She charge at Fluttershy who roll out of the way. Then Sunset Shimmer made a big magic ball and threw it at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy could see that she had no way of dodging it. She was about to brace for the hit, when her Nightmare Powers acting up again and made Fluttershy jump high in the air as the ball went under her.

_'My Nightmare Powers save me again? But why?' _Fluttershy thought before Sunset appear behind her.

"Nice dodge, but can you land on your feet after this?!" Sunset said and made a blow to Fluttershy back the crack the Ghost Seeker but kept all the ghost in. Fluttershy was move to the ground fast. She knew there was no way she could land without her wings, but her Nightmare Powers had other plans. Fluttershy quickly flip around and land softly on all fours. She was just as surprise as the others.

_'I don't understand. Why is Nightmare Moon powers helping me. They don't surface unless...' _Fluttershy thought before turning her head to the sky.

Sure enough there was the moon. But not just any moon, a Crescent Moon! Fluttershy's whole body move as she stare at it like she was under a trance.

"Hey, Fluttershy! What are you doing? She going to attack again." Rainbow yell.

But Fluttershy didn't response. Sunset laugh as she ready another magic ball.

"It been nice knowing ya, but it time for you to...Huh?" Sunset started to said before noticing that her body started to move like a beating heart.

In fact, they could all hear her heart. It got faster and faster until Fluttershy grab her head. Then something happen. Fluttershy knee to the ground and started to grow taller. Her light pink hair started to turn into a pink mist like once she reach the size of Nightmare Moon. As Fluttershy held her head still, small bits of metal started to form around her feet. Her boots were soon changed into high heel boots that show to have small wings on them. Then armor went up her legs and stop right before Fluttershy lower part of her body. Her body was next as crest plate cover her crest. Then something try to get out of Fluttershy's shirt and soon two big yellow wings appear and push-off the Ghost Seeker and her handbag. Her hands also started to get armor around it and once it reach her fingers, they form into claws-like. Then her head was cover in the helmet like Nightmare Moon's. Once her hands move out of the way and the helmet finishes forming, A yellow horn bust out of her head. Then the finally touches were added. The Crescent Moon appear in the crest plate and the butterflies on her dress was cover in blackness as the Crescent Moon appear. Fluttershy eyes remain her color but narrow to look like Nightmare Moon eyes and her teeth grew sharp.

Fluttershy let out an inhuman roar as every one watch the transformation was complete. The scene zoom around her as she got down on all fours. This was the power of Nightmare Moon.

**Nightmare Fluttershy**

"What is she?" Sunset ask as Nightmare Fluttershy look up to look at her.

With another roar, she leap to Sunset flipping her wings. Sunset barely dodge Nightmare Fluttershy punch but was shock as another one hit her.

"GAH!" She shouted as she was knock away.

She recover and grab her sides.

_'She a monster! No one can do that much damage to me in one blow!' _Sunset thought.

Nightmare Fluttershy appear in front her and smack her to the ground. A large dust could cover the area and everyone cover their mouth and eyes. When it clear, Sunset Shimmer stood up. The blow was hard and she was already weaken.

_'How can this be? I was give power to out class Twilight. There no way Fluttershy can be this strong.' _Sunset said looking up at her.

Fluttershy floated in the air looking back down at her. Sunset was getting angry and form a magic ball in her hands.

"YOU CAN'T WIN FLUTTERSHY! I'M STRONGER THEN BEFORE!" She shouted and fire the magic ball that grew bigger as it got closer.

Nightmare Fluttershy just watch the attack and then held out her glove armor hands and caught it.

"WHAT?!" Sunset shouted.

With another inhuman roar, Nightmare Fluttershy threw the attack in the sky which exploded. Sunset grew even more angry and charge at her and punch her in the face. Sunset smile, but it was quickly lost when Nightmare Fluttershy show no pain from the hit.

"How did?...GAH!" Sunset said before being hit again.

Nightmare Fluttershy punch her away and charge after her. Landing another blow knock her to the ground, Nightmare Fluttershy follow and got under her. Then kick her back in the air. Sunset caught herself and look at Nightmare Fluttershy.

"You are started to become a pest!", Sunset shouted as she brought her hands close together and form another magic ball, "I going to destroy you!"

She rise the attack above her head as if she was going to throw it. Nightmare Fluttershy quickly flew up and punch in the guts...HARD! Sunset gasps in surprise as she didn't notices that something was coming out from behind her. Soon everyone, expect Nightmare Fluttershy and Demon Sunset Shimmer, saw human Sunset Shimmer appear out of her demon form and fell to the ground. Nightmare Fluttershy spotted her and flew down to caught her. She did and set her on the ground. Then turn back to Demon Sunset and roar again.

Demon Sunset turn and saw that Nightmare Fluttershy was right in front of her. Demon Sunset was afraid, she just met something that had more power than her.

"You're a monster! You not Fluttershy!" She shouted.

Nightmare Fluttershy horn started to glow and Demon Sunset try to get away.

"Nightmare...BLAST!" Nightmare Fluttershy shouted and fire a black beam at point-blank range.

Everyone watch as Nightmare Fluttershy destroy Sunset Shimmer demon self. Then the flames of her form appear and form into an orb. It floated around Nightmare Fluttershy before entering her body. Then Nightmare Fluttershy wings turn into flames as she flew around leaving a fire trail behind her. Then flap her wing to send two giant fire balls away from her.

**Demonic Wings**

**As Nightmare Fluttershy, fire can be shot from her wings and can leave trails of fire behind to burn anything in it path when flying. It also say that the wings are hotter than the sun.**

Nightmare Fluttershy's wings turn back to normal and she land on all fours. The others ready themselves incase she fights them, but Nightmare Fluttershy nods her head as if she was tell them to follow her. The others look at each other and agree. Apple Jack and Rainbow pick up Sunset Shimmer and Rarity grab the Ghost Seeker and Fluttershy's handbag.

* * *

They walk on until the reach Sugar Cube Corner. Nightmare Fluttershy open the door and let them going in first. After all were in, Nightmare Fluttershy look in the sky and knew the sun will rise soon.

The other sat down as the talk about what happen.

"I can't believe Sunset Shimmer took that form again." Rarity said as she set the stuff down.

"What I don't get is how Fluttershy just change into that...that thing just by looking at the moon." Rainbow said.

"Well I guess that something we have to ask Fluttershy, but it looks like she won't talk like that." Celestia said.

Nightmare Fluttershy walk up to them still on all fours. She took a set between Flash and Rainbow and close her eyes.

"Um, Fluttershy?" Pinkie ask and she open her eyes.

"Can you talk in that form?" Pinkie ask again.

"A...little..." Nightmare Fluttershy said.

"How long are you going to stay in that form?" Rainbow ask.

"Celestia...Sun." She said pointing at Celestia.

"Celestia and the Sun?", Rarity ask confuse before it click in her mind, "That right! The Celestia in Twilight world can control the sun, so that means that Fluttershy only stays in that form until sunrise!"

"That makes sense but here the Sun move on it own and it won't be until another hour before that." Apple Jack said.

Pinkie yawn and said, "Well, we might as well get some sleep. We been up all night."

The others yawn and lay down. Nightmare Fluttershy look at them and smile. Her teeth show, but she wasn't worry about it.

"Good...Night..." She said and went to sleep as well.

An hour later the sun shine in and once it hit Nightmare Fluttershy, the Crescent Moon disappear and Fluttershy started to shrink. The armors fell off and disappear. Fluttershy had explaining to do, but it can wait until they wake up.

* * *

That this one, Short on the ghosts fights but I wanted to show that sometimes Nightmare Moon Power act up on their own to help Fluttershy. Now Nightmare Fluttershy overpower Demon Sunset Shimmer because she was the intro boss, the bosses get tougher as Fluttershy moves on. Next Chapter she returns to the School to free a part of it from Nightmare Moon rule and has to fight a powerful enemy and I know who it is. By the way, I'm not tell who! Also Any one got ideas to help me on the three book for Fluttershy and Luigi team up for book 3? Right now all I got is a Castle Mansion from masterart1. Please review.


End file.
